Several conventional golf training aid devices exist to help a golfer improve their golf swing, thereby improving the stability and accuracy of the golfer's swing. Some of these training aid devices are designed to be attached to club grips of golf clubs, while other devices may be worn by the golfer. For example, golf training aid devices may include motion restricting or limiting devices that guide and limit the range of the hands of the golfer to be in the proper swing position. Other devices may include golf visual training devices that are attached to the golf club, providing a visual reference guide for setting the proper clubface orientation of the golf club prior to impact.
Although many golf training devices aid in improving posture, swing and golf club positioning, other training aid devices may be beneficial for improving consistency and power of the golfer's swing, resulting in better accuracy and range.